Birds
Birds are a group of endothermic vertebrates, characterised by feathers, toothless beaked jaws, the laying of hard-shelled eggs, a high metabolic rate, a four-chambered heart, and a strong yet lightweight skeleton. All birds live worldwide and range in size from the hummingbird to the ostrich. Many birds can fly with their wings while the other birds are flightless more adapted to run on land. Sea birds are birds that are adapted to live by the ocean and swim underwater. There are 25 species on world of DE'arth List of Birds * Ratite ** Struthionidae *** Lilliputian ostrich *** Pyrenean ostrich *** Sambian ostrich *** Struthiops ** Apterygidae *** Kiwi ** Casuariidae *** Ramu *** Meganesian Emu *** Cassowary *** Asialan Cassowary *** Yagil ** Archaeopterygidae *** Archaeopteryx *** Wellnhoferia ** Cariamiformes *** Phorusrhacidae **** Titania **** Tyrannornis **** Kelenken **** Demi-Bird **** Phorusrhacos *** Farmbirds **** Chipper farmbird **** Woollamb farmbird **** Billygoat farmbird **** Tauro farmbird *** Notopalaeognathae **** Dinornithiformes ***** Moa *** Enantiornithes **** Avisauridae ***** Avisaurus ***** Sinornis **** Longipterygidae ***** Jasmine Longteryx ***** Parrot Longteryx ***** Saomi Longteryx ***** Crested Longteryx ***** Longteryx ***** Shanweiniao **** Iberomesornithidae ***** Iberomesornis *** Passerines **** Crows, Magpies and jays ***** Intelligent crow ***** Ptero jay ***** Raptor jay ***** Cacti jay ***** Crested jay ***** Sleeping jay ***** Blue Jay ***** Revolture ***** Raptor Magpie ***** Mean crow **** Birds-of-paradise ***** King bird-of-paradise ***** Magnificent bird-of-paradise ***** Magnificent riflebird ***** Vogelkop Superb bird-of-paradise ***** Western parotia ***** Wahnes's parotia ***** Brown sicklebill ***** Superb Bird-of-Paradise ***** Blue Diva **** Sparrows ***** Suckle sparrow ***** Sawbill sparrow ***** Armor-piercing sparrow ***** Pierce sparrow **** Cardinals ***** Woodland Cardinal ***** Northern Cardinal ***** Europian Cardinal **** Thrushes, Robins and bluebirds ***** Yellow headed robin ***** Long-beaked robin ***** Devil robin ***** Royal robin ***** Splitjaw robin ***** Pointy beaked robin ***** Blue breasted robin ***** Aztec thrush ***** Bassian thrush ***** Scaly thrush ***** Eastern bluebird ***** Western bluebird ***** Mountain bluebird **** Irenidae ***** Asialan fairy-bluebird ***** Indigo fairy-bluebird **** Eggbirds ***** Oval Eggbird ***** Giant Eggbird ***** Eggbird ***** Sphere Eggbird **** Piciformes ***** Picidae ****** Pine pygmy woodpecker ****** Coconut woodpecker ****** Egg woodpecker ****** Pileated woodpecker **** Apodiformes ***** Hummingbirds ****** Vampire hummingbird ****** Hummingfish ****** Coral Hummingbird ****** Syringe hummingbird ****** Wasp-mimic hummingbird ****** Giant hummingbird ****** Tayin **** Columbidae ***** Pigeons & Doves ****** Flower pigeon ****** Black & Grey pigeon ****** King pigeon ****** Common pigeon ****** Crown pigeon ****** Passenger pigeon ****** Mountain Imperial pigeon ****** Rainbow Dove ****** Love dove **** Psittaciformes ***** New World Parrots ****** Red macaw ****** Blindeye macaw ****** Clown macaw ****** Emerald macaw ****** Golden Macaw ****** Silver Macaw ****** Blissbill ****** Stonebill ***** Parakeets ****** Ringed parakeet ****** Long-tailed parakeet ****** Sun conure ****** Nanday conure ***** Cacatuini ****** White Cockatoo ****** Indonashin Cockatoo ****** Black Cockatoo ****** Galah ****** Salmon-Crested cockatoo ***** New Zeeland Parrots ****** Kakapo ****** Kaka ****** Kea ***** Psittacus ****** Grey Parrot ***** Sphenisciformes ****** Penguins ******* Orca Penguin ******* Thief Penguin ******* Trunk Penguin ******* Blond-Antlered Penguin ******* Pike Penguin ******* Beach Penguin ******* Rooster rockhopper penguin ******* Spike hair rockhopper penguin ******* Cockatoo rockhopper penguin ******* Long-Billed penguin ******* Duffel Penguin ***** Aequornithes ****** Storks ******* Strawbill stork ******* Terror stork ******* Spork stork ******* Jumanji stork ******* Spikebill stork ******* Royal stork ****** Ibises and Spoonbills ******* Bladebill Ibis ******* Roseate spoonbill ******* Sambian Spoonbill ******* Sacred ibis ******* Crested ibis ****** Herons ******* Great Blue heron ******* Reef heron ******* Snowy egret ******* White egret ******* Black heron ****** Frigatebirds ******* Great frigatebird ******* Magnificent frigatebird ****** Gannets and Boobies ******* Blue-footed booby ******* Red-footed booby ******* Brown booby ******* Northern gannet ******* Cape gannet ****** Cormorants ******* Cobra Cormorants ******* Double-crested cormorants ******* Fightless cormorants ******* Crowned cormorants ******* Santarctic Shag ******* King Shag ****** Pelecaniformes ******* Mohawk Pelican ******* Crested Pelican ***** Bucerotiformes ****** Hornbills ******* Sambian hornbill ******* Snapper hornbill ******* Moon-crested hornbill ******* Cannon hornbill ******* Rifle hornbill ******* Great hornbill ******* Western red-billed hornbill ******* Rhinceros hornbill ******* Unihornbill ****** Hoopoe ******* Sambian Hoopoe ******* Europian Hoopoe ***** Coraciiformes ****** Kingfishers ******* Common kingfisher ******* Giant kingfisher ******* Pied kingfisher ******* Swamp kingfisher ******* Laughing Kookaburra ******* Joker Kookaburra ******* Belted kingfisher ***** Phoenicopteriformes ****** Flamingos ******* Crested flamingo ******* Emperor flamingo ******* Americon flamingo ******* Greater flamingo ***** Galliformes ****** Phasianidae ******* Chickens ******** Basilisk Chicken ******** Silkie chicken ******** Domestic chicken ******** Little Black Scythefowl ******* Turkeys ******** Wild Turkey ******** Domestic turkey ******* Pheasants ******** Common pheasant ******** Golden pheasant ******** Blood pheasant ******** Sphinx pheasant ******** Royal pheasant ******* Quails ******** Common quail ******** New Zeeland quail ******** Snow quail ****** Falconidae ******* Falcon ******** Sky Falcon ******** Tsi Falcon ******** Americon Kestrel ******** Peregrine falcon ******** Crested caracara ****** Otidimorphae ******* Turacos ******** Ross's turaco ******** Violet turaco ******** Bare-faced go-away bird ******** Great blue turaco ****** Accipitriformes ******* Hawks ******** Sea Hawk ******** Red-tailed hawk ******** Valhawk ******* Vultures ******** Chalafornian Condor ******** Turkey vulture ******** Black vulture ******** Cape vulture ******** Griffin vulture ******* Eagles ******** Spirit eagle ******** Golden eagle ******** Decko eagle ******** Valkyrie eagle ******** Great eagle ******* Ospreys ******** Common osprey ****** Opisthocomidae ******* Turducken ******* Sleeping hoatzin ******* Cockatrice ****** Hesperornithes ******* Hesperonis ******* Crested hesperonis ****** Charadriiformes ******* Auks ******** Great auk ******** Razorbill ******* Puffins ******** Common puffin ******** Horned puffin ******** Tufted puffin ******** Emperor puffin ******** Dow's puffin ******** Coastal puffin ******* Sandpipers ******** Common sandpiper ******** Spotted sandpiper ******** Great snipe ******** Common snipe ******* Murres ******** Common murre ******** Wipeout murre ******** Horned murre ******** Long-beaked murre ******** Ringed murre ******* Gulls ******** Thirdeye seagull ******** Frogleg seagull ******** Sly seagull ******** Common seagull ******** Ring-necked seagull ******** Ivory seagull ******* Terns ******** Scorpio tern ******** Long-tailed tern ******** Soar tern ******** White tern ******** Fairy tern ******** Meganesian tern ****** Odontoanserae ******* Pelagornithidae ******** Osteodonornis ******** Pelegornis ******* Gastornithidae ******** Gastornis ******* Anseriformes ******** Ducks ********* Mush duck ********* Mallard duck ********* Wood duck ********* Peking duck ********* Mandarin duck ******** Sea ducks ********* Spectacled eider ********* Long-tailed duck ********* King eider ********* Barrow's goldeneye ********* Red-breasted merganser ********* Scaly-sided merganser ******** Geese ********* Horned Geese ********* Americon buff geese ********* Migration Goose ********* Emben goose ********* Aryptian Goose ******** Swans ********* Black swan ********* Pymgy swan ********* Mute swan ********* Trumpeter swan ******* Gruiformes ******** Cranes ********* Imperial crane ********* King Crane ********* Crested crane ********* Sarus crane ********* Common crane ********* Whooping crane Category:Animal classes Category:Creatures Category:Bestiary